Journey of the Heart
by Adalia
Summary: Takes place from around the time of the council and after. But it's not what you think. This is for all the Glorfindel fans out there!! Please Read and Review!
1. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Nope that belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Well, let me just start out by saying that this is my first serious fic. Now I usually don't write these for a couple reasons. For one, I always thought most of them to be . . . (I won't finish that for fear of being attacked) but I found some of them that are really well written and I got hooked. (Mine I fear, may not be as good, but then again I'm always so critical of my own work) And secondly, well actually, it's just what I said. I really don't think it's the best thing I've ever written, and it sure doesn't come close to Tolkien! (Not much does) But, I really enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. And keep in mind that some parts may not be technically correct (About 90% of the plot particularly) but I don't really focus too much on outer details, it's more of a character thing. Ok, I'll stop rambling now (I only do that when I'm nervous!). Read on and Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1: Friends  
  
In the silence that inhabited the glen, the single sound of an arrow was heard as it hit its appointed target. A second shot was heard as it missed its target and hit a tree a ways off. The glen that was silent now filled with the sound of frustrated, elvish curses. The owner of the arrows, and consequently, the voice, strode to retrieve her arrows. The second happened to be just out of reach and she swiftly leapt up on the branch above the arrow. Landing noiselessly on the ground she found herself face to face with a familiar figure.  
  
"You are losing your touch." Came the retort.  
  
"Are you insinuating that I ever had a touch to lose?" She sighed, wondering if he meant her archery or her usually keen senses.  
  
"You are far too hard on yourself."  
  
"I? I do not believe I was the one who started this conversation, your Highness." She smiled, watching him flinch at the title. "Really, Legolas, I do not think it is right for a person of your status to belittle their subjects."  
  
"You mistake me for someone who wishes to live the life of someone of higher status." Legolas countered.  
  
"Ah, yes. I remember now." She laughed, enveloping him in a hug.  
  
"How fare you today, Iliana?" He said as they parted.  
  
"Better than my archery, I can safely say." Realizing that she still held the two arrows in her hand and placing them in the quiver she held on her back.  
  
"That is a great relief." He smiled, his eyes shining. In the distance his keen Elven ears picked up the sound of horns. "Well then, let us see if all your talents have faded since it seems as if your sense of perception is not as it should be today."  
  
With that he took off into through the trees faster than even Elven eyes could follow. Iliana stood in the glen for a split second, trying to comprehend what had happened. She smiled at his challenge and, pushing the few strands of golden hair that had fallen into her face, she ran from the glen. Flying wildly, but gracefully through the trees she could make out the Elven prince weaving in and out of the trees in front of her. She suddenly came to a halt when she saw him stop, tilting his head as if to hear the movement of the ground beneath her feet. Her eyes twinkling, she leapt up into the trees again and flitted from branch to branch, not making a sound. Stopping right above Legolas' head she gazed down on him in amusement. His head was still to one side and he showed no sign that he knew she was near.  
  
Iliana leaned back upon the strong tree and giggled. Stiffening at the sound of her own voice she groaned inside and mentally scolded herself. Glancing down on the elf below her again, she found that he was no longer there. She groaned audibly this time, as she knew she had been discovered. Then something inside her cried out. Whirling around just in time to dodge the blow that was aimed her way, she leapt up to a branch higher up. She heard laughing below her and felt her anger rising. Silently moving to the branch next to her, she dropped down onto Legolas' shoulders.  
  
"It was a valiant effort, I will give you that." He chuckled, not in the least surprised to find Iliana perched on his shoulders.  
  
"I suppose I will never catch you off guard." She said carelessly, her mind plotting her next move.  
  
"I fear not." He smirked. "But do not give up hope. Perhaps someday-"  
  
His voice stopped short as he felt himself being lifted up by the shoulders and swung high up onto a branch above. Iliana, taking advantage of the situation, had casually looped her legs under Legolas' arms and took hold of the branch directly above her. Using all her strength, she jolted back and swung forward, launching Legolas onto the branch above. In an effort to regain his grace, he was able to maintain his balance even though his pride was somewhat dashed.  
  
"I think today is going to be a glorious day." Iliana laughed, her voice resembling bells twinkling.  
  
(A/N: Ok, what did you think? This first chapter is really only a set-up for what's to come. For those Legolas fans out there {Don't worry, I am too} I hate to say that he's only going to be in the first few chapters. {He might make an appearance later on though} This story is for my other golden boy, Glorfindel! All right, thanks for reading! Review please!) 


	2. Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Nope, that belongs to Tolkien.  
  
All right, second try here. Just keep in mind I'm still new at this . . . and besides some good-natured teasing by my wonderful friend Daleila (I'll never live this one down, huh?) I think it went well for my first time. Anyhoo! Onto the chapter . . . sorry, no Glorfindel yet . . . he's coming!!  
  
Chapter 2: Journey  
  
Iliana sat with her head bowed in silent meditation. If one had not known any better they would have assumed she had fallen asleep. Her soft green eyes were wide open with a vacant appearance about them. Her breathing was deep and even as if she were at one with her surroundings. So serene were her features that it would have been impossible to believe that she was aware of the outside world. It was not until Legolas stepped into the clearing that was so often their place of sanctuary that Iliana showed any sign of awareness.  
  
He approached her quietly, not fooled by her seemingly innocent appearance and lowered himself to the ground directly in front of her. Noticing the hint of a smile that would be impossible for mortal eyes to perceive, Legolas held back his own smile. They sat in silence, waiting for the other to make the first movement. If any had happened to stumble upon this encounter they would have perceived it as some sort of elvish staring contest. A contest of wills. Growing weary of the waiting game Legolas, himself, almost fell prey to his own sleep-like state until Iliana's voice shook him from his trance.  
  
"I suppose I shall be the one to break this silly game."  
  
"I would not have played the game had you not been so reluctant to acknowledge my presence." He shot back, recovering form his daze.  
  
"I believe I was taught not to speak unless spoken to." She smiled.  
  
"That rule applies only to ones who are wizened with age."  
  
"Or blessed with royal blood." She countered.  
  
"Well met, my lady." He bowed his head. "Well met.  
  
Looking up at the star-filled sky, Legolas sighed involuntarily. As he was brought up he was taught to revere all of nature (as is only natural with his kind) and Legolas took comfort in the sky and the stars that graced it. This night he turned to them more than he ever had and for the first time in his long life, their presence did not fully comfort him. Sensing his distress, Iliana's face softened, as she feared what the cause must be.  
  
"What news from the council?" She asked, her face betraying the fears that welled up inside her.  
  
"I must journey into the unknown." His voice barely above a whisper. Looking down at Iliana's troubled face, he continued. "There is to be a council held in Imaldris. I have been chosen to represent our land."  
  
Upon hearing Imaldris, Iliana paused, searching Legolas's face to see if he spoke true. After she studied his face carefully she found that he indeed spoke true. A shiver ran through her as she recalled the place of her birth. It was true that, though her home would always be in the forests of Mirkwood, she could not forget that half of her belonged to Imaldris, the home of her father.  
  
"You are much troubled by this, I see." His soft voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Oh. I am sorry for my reaction. It has been a long time since I have turned my thoughts to that of my heritage."  
  
"Or to that of your father?" He pressed lightly, knowing that she needed to confront her past.  
  
"Aye. You know me too well." She smiled lightly at his attempt.  
  
"Do you remember him?" He pressed gently.  
  
"So long ago was his death that I can only remember fragments. No matter how hard I try I cannot manage to piece them together." She Iliana sighed. "He was so often away fighting this or that."  
  
"He was a brave and valiant warrior. Most revered by my father."  
  
"Though that does not comfort me." She replied quickly, an edge creeping into her voice. "I rather him be a coward and alive then valiant and dead."  
  
"My apologies. I meant no offense." He bowed his head curtly.  
  
"No, do not apologize. I did not mean to snap." She softened. "Memories of old never fail to bring about new pain."  
  
Iliana wearily bowed her head, as if the sorrow that weighed upon her had found it's way into a physical form. Pained by his friend's distress (which, in part, was elicited by himself), Legolas placed a reassuring hand upon her knee and waited in silence. He felt her relax with his touch and was comforted by this. For as long as he had known Iliana he knew of the grief she carried within her. A grief that was deep and never-ending. Such grief was most unbearable, especially to those of their race, who valued life as a most precious commodity.  
  
"When must you leave?" Iliana's voice broke the silence.  
  
"As soon as I gather a suitable company." He replied. "We shall be able to set out as soon as the first light breaks."  
  
"It is settled then." She said lifting her head to gaze into his eyes with a look of mischief dancing in her eyes.  
  
Before Legolas could even begin to think of a response, Iliana dashed from the clearing. Following her movements through the trees, he watched her begin to vanish from even his keen sight. He finally stood, still deciding whether or not to go after her. Or rather, fearing what she was planning in that clever mind of hers.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard movement coming towards him. Falling into a defensive stance instinctively, he prepared for the stranger approaching. Relaxing a bit when his senses told him that the light steps and almost imperceptible movement of the figure approaching indicated one of elven race. When the elf finally stepped into the clearing, Legolas welcomed him with a smile.  
  
"My lord." The messenger greeted, bowing slightly in respect.  
  
"Nuelen, my friend." Legolas reached out to clasp hands with Nuelen. "What news?"  
  
"The company has been assembled and are awaiting your command." Nuelen informed.  
  
"That is good news indeed. Inform them that we shall set out in the morning." Legolas replied. "Tell me, friend, are you to accompany me on this journey as well?"  
  
"If it is your will." Came the response.  
  
"Please, Nuelen. You need not address me so formally. If we are to make this journey together then we shall be as equals." Legolas insisted. "Now, is there other news?"  
  
"Indeed. Your father sends word that there is to be a feast tonight in honor of the journey as well as those who are to take part in it." Nuelen relayed.  
  
"I would have expected as much." Legolas said, his face not showing any clear emotions. "Come, my friend, let us go now to inform the others. I know there is one who I am anxious to speak with, as I am sure she will be just as anxious."  
  
(A/N: Ok, that chapter took me a bit..I kinda wrote out of order..oh well, what did you think? Remember, it's not particularly technically correct. Just wanted to reinforce that. (Oh, and for those of you who were wondering, yes I did read the books) Anyway, just let me know what you guys think and I'll try to get more up if you like it and want me to continue. Until then!) 


	3. Quarrels & Requests

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Nope, that belongs to Tolkien.  
  
So . . . reviews are coming . . . slowly but, well, I don't really think I can even say that they're coming in surely. (Then again, I'm not doing a very good job of updating regularly...hmmmm) Sigh, I knew this was going to be hard to write in the first place (Knowing full well that the reviews may not come in as much as my other fics . . . by the way, go check them out!! Sorry for my blatant plug!) Anyhoo, if you would be so kind as to review I would be very pleased.  
  
Chapter 3: Quarrels & Requests  
  
Iliana stood just outside the banquet hall and peered into the room. Ever since she was a child, she was always uneasy when it came to feasts and gatherings. Actually, the particular part that came to mind was the entrance. Iliana did not strive to make herself the center of attention, nor did she wish to just blend in to the background. She merely wanted to be able to enter a room without the stares. The stares that weighed upon her and seemed to reduce her with their critical eyes. Eyes that studied her, picking her apart piece by piece.  
  
Leaning back on the wall behind her, Iliana sighed and chided herself for being so childish and silly. She knew it was a foolish thing to be anxious about but there was nothing that she could do to prevent the uneasiness that welled up inside her. Glancing up quickly she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that hung just opposite her. She ran her hands over her soft green dress, smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed. Eyeing her appearance critically, her hands moved up to her hair, fixing the braids that fell interspersed in her long hair.  
  
As she peered out into the hall again, she heard light movement behind her. Without turning her head Iliana found that Legolas had appeared beside her and was peering out into the hall as well.  
  
"Whom do your eyes seek, dear Iliana?" Legolas teased, his eyes twinkling with merriment. "Which elf lad has caught your fancy?"  
  
"You will never change." Iliana said sternly, trying to fight back the smile that was tugging at the corners of her lips. Hitting Legolas lightly on the arm, she drew back from her position to lean on the wall once again. "You know as well as I do that it is not an *elf lad* I seek in the crowd."  
  
"You must really get over this silly fear." He scolded lightheartedly.  
  
"I will have you know that it is neither a fear, nor is it silly." She asserted. "And if I remember correctly, you are not one for large gatherings either."  
  
"Well, you may be correct in that, but at least I can deal with them with a certain ease." He countered, flashing her a confident smile.  
  
"Oh, is that what you call it? Ease? Very interesting. I would have called it evading conversation, but with style." She said laughingly as his eyes flashed momentarily.  
  
"It is not conversation that I shy away from-" He began to protest.  
  
"Certainly not. Not even the whole of Middle Earth could prevent you from speaking." She continued, thoroughly enjoying their lighthearted quarrel. Even more so, her seemingly eventual victory.  
  
"At least I make the effort to *enter* the room rather than watch the goings on from afar." He shot back, not willing to give up so easily.  
  
"Is it wrong that I prefer the solitude of my own company and the silence of this entryway to that of a boisterous crowd?"  
  
"It is not wrong in any respect."  
  
"I am glad we agree on something." She smiled. "What was it again that we were quarrelling about?"  
  
"It seems that when we go off on one of our debates that we seem to lose the original argument altogether." He laughed. "Now, are you inclined to enter the hall and partake in the merriment within?"  
  
"Aie, how quickly one's memory can return to them." She sighed, peering inside once again.  
  
"Come, I will give you strength." He said, offering his arm to her. "Let us give them something to stare about."  
  
"Even if there is nothing to stare about?"  
  
"Well, they will just have to figure that out on their own now, won't they?" He winked at her laughingly.  
  
Pushing back a curtain that was draped partly across the doorway, they entered the hall. Several eyes turned towards them and they nodded in acknowledgement of the young prince. Legolas returned their stares and greeted them with as much grace and ease as one could imagine. Despite her earlier jests, Iliana admired his confidence and poise. Following suit as best as she could manage, Iliana began to find her discomfort fade.  
  
As the night wore on, Iliana began to feel more at ease as long as Legolas stayed close by for he seemed to have a calming effect on her. So she was much displeased when he was called away by the request of his father. Bidding her farewell until he returned, Legolas reassured her that she would be fine on her own. Watching him vanish through the crowd, Iliana sighed and glanced about the room nervously. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a group of young elves looking in her direction. She tensed when she saw one break away from the group and make his way towards her. 'This is going to be a long night,' she sighed again.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Out on the terrace, Iliana lounged back on a bench partially hidden by a bush that crept over the bench and onto the ground. Staring up at the clear night sky, Iliana let herself relax and listen to the ever-present whispers of the trees. Her mind took to wandering as it so often had the tendency to do. However, this night her mind had a more direct focus. Her thoughts kept drifting back towards Legolas and his upcoming journey to Imladris. When he had first informed her of this she was determined to join in the company that was to partake in this journey. She was not about to allow Legolas to venture out of their borders without her there beside him. She had also desired to see the home of her father, perhaps to learn more of his life. Yes, Iliana was determined to follow Legolas no matter the consequences. But now, she began to doubt herself.  
  
How could she possibly think that she could protect Legolas in this quest far better than she could protect himself? True, she was skilled in many forms of combat, but she was far from the level of Legolas. Then there was the second reason for her coming: her father. She could not think of anything more selfish than that and it appalled her to think that she even considered it.  
  
Iliana continued to debate with herself, eventually deciding that she had come to a mental standstill. Shaking these thought from her head she concentrated on the stars above her again. After a while, her solitude was broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. They were light and almost imperceptible, as is normal for those of elven blood, but they were still heard. Iliana smiled as she guessed to whom those footsteps belonged and prepared for her attack.  
  
"If you wish to sneak up on someone, then I suggest you use a bit more stealth when you walk. Honestly, you sound like a group of oliphants!" Iliana jested, not looking up.  
  
"I am much sorry, my lady. I knew not that you were out here." Came the polite but somewhat hurt voice of someone Iliana had not expected.  
  
From her place on the bench, Iliana lifted her head quickly to see the form of Nuelen, confusion written upon his fair face. Laughing softly to herself, she sat upright and rose from the bench. Plucking a stray leaf that clung to her hair, Iliana fought back the urge to dash from the terrace out of embarrassment. Glancing up at Nuelen she saw that it looked as if he was thinking the same. His head was bent downwards as if he were examining the stonework of the floor.  
  
"Nay, it is my fault." She began, smiling at Nuelen in an effort to put him more at ease. "Please, forgive my harsh words, I did not mean them. They were meant merely in jest." She saw his face grow more confused. "I mistook you for someone else." "You need not apologize, for I could never be mad at someone as lovely as you." Nuelen bowed low with a sweeping gesture of his arm.  
  
"Now you jest with me, Nuelen." She laughed at his exaggerated gesture.  
  
"Never." He replied, his eyes twinkling. "I only hope that your intended victim is aware of his most dire fate."  
  
"You need not worry, my friend, he is much capable of caring for himself." Iliana assured.  
  
"Of that I am sure." Nuelen said with a knowing smile. "But now I will take my leave of you. I meant not to disturb your solitude. I will go in search of my own." He nodded politely before turning to leave.  
  
"Nuelen." Iliana called to him as he reached the end of the small courtyard. "There is no need for you to leave. I would greatly enjoy the company."  
  
"Then it would be my pleasure to join you." He turned to face her with a grateful look upon his face.  
  
They talked quietly for quite a long time that Iliana almost forgot of the plan that had formed in the back of her mind. Her more adventurous half had won over at last and, throwing caution to the wind, she prepared to set her plan into action.  
  
"Nuelen," she began sweetly. "You are to accompany Legolas to Imladris, are you not?"  
  
"I am." He replied cautiously.  
  
"Then I would ask a favor of you." Iliana stated outright.  
  
"What would that be, my lady?"  
  
"I would ask that you help me in joining your company." She said quickly. "If not that, then make it possible for me to track the trail in which you follow."  
  
Nuelen was silent, his face showing obvious confusion. Regaining his composure, he looked up into the face of Iliana and saw the seriousness that shone in her pale green eyes. At a loss for what to say, Nuelen remained silent.  
  
"Why do you not go to Legolas with your request?" Nuelen said, breaking his silence.  
  
"He would not allow it." She replied. "He would not understand my reasons." "And what if I do not allow it?" Came the quick response.  
  
"I would hope that you are not so quick to pass judgment."  
  
Nuelen fell silent once again, torn between his heart and his mind. The rational part of him was quick to refuse such a peculiar request. But there was another part of him that saw within Iliana a kind of desperation that caused him to think twice about refusing. He knew that even if he said no that she would look for another way of going about her plan. What scared him is that without his help she might be stepping into something more dangerous than it needed to be.  
  
"You need not respond to me this instant." She broke through his thought. Her voice showed traces of disappointment as she was quickly losing hope. "But please, Nuelen, do not throw aside my words. If you were to help me in this it would mean more to me than you can ever imagine."  
  
Iliana was throwing all that she had within her at the conflicted Nuelen. She knew it was a hard matter for him to decide and it was a terrible place she put him in, but she had to try. She searched Nuelen's eyes for any sign of submission but found only uncertainty.  
  
In the tense pause that claimed the terrace, the sudden movement of Nuelen's eyes towards the pathway leading to the hall made Iliana stiffen. Nuelen stood and gave a short bow that confirmed Iliana's sense of dread. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Legolas staring at them with curiosity. Rising from the bench, Iliana made her way to Legolas.  
  
"We were just discussing you, my lord." She said laughingly, trying to cover up her nervousness.  
  
"Oh, you were?" He replied skeptically. "Nuelen, do not believe a word she says about me. I assure you they are all lies."  
  
"You have no need to fear. No insults were thrown in your absence, my lord." Nuelen laughed.  
  
"Perhaps not yet." Legolas threw and accusing glance at Iliana.  
  
"Perhaps." Nuelen repeated. "But as for now, I fear I must take my leave. I have much preparations to attend to."  
  
"Of course." Legolas replied. "I bid you good night, my friend."  
  
"You as well, my lord." He answered with another bow. "Good evening, my lady."  
  
"Do not exhaust yourself with work, dear Nuelen." Iliana advised, her eyes relaying an underlying meaning. "Sleep well."  
  
(A/N: Ok, I know it took me a while, but hey, no reviews, no new chapters {sorry to those who did review, I do appreciate it!!} I'll try to be good in the future!! So, anyway, comments, questions...you know what to do!! Until next time!!) 


	4. Misconceptions & Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Nope that belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Ok, so I haven't updated in a while.. for the handful of people who actually read the story (yay! Good for you! I appreciate it!). I know the lack of reviews should not affect the lack of updates, but it does. But let me assure you that once I get to a certain spot, the chapters will come a lot faster (for a time anyway) because I have them already written. And for those of you who are begging me for Glorfindel to appear.. not in this chapter, but soon, I promise you! Just let me get them to Imladris!! Ok, onto the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Misconceptions & Acceptance  
  
As Nuelen disappeared down the path, Legolas turned to Iliana smiling mischievously. Attempting to avoid whatever was forming in his mind, Iliana moved towards the entrance into the hall. Sensing that he was not about to follow her, Iliana stopped but did not turn to face him.  
  
"Ah, so you have been hiding something from me." He said, the merriment that crept into his voice was hard not to mistake.  
  
"I know not what you are referring to." Iliana turned to face him.  
  
"I know now that there *is* an elf-lad that has caught your fancy and it is none other than our own Nuelen."  
  
"Is that so?" Iliana laughed at his mistake. "Well then I see that you have also been hiding something."  
  
"Have I?" He questioned, a delicate eyebrow arching in confusion at this unexpected turn. "Please, enlighten me, for I fear I have been hiding it from myself as well."  
  
"It seems that within that confident and allegedly intelligent head of yours lies a very silly and misguided mind." She smiled, enjoying the upper hand.  
  
"I see not how these insults pertain to our current conversation." Legolas continued, his expression struggling not to look as confused as he felt was inside.  
  
"Your assumption has proved itself to be false, once again." She explained, her smile growing. "That is twice in one night, I fear that it is now your senses are be becoming clouded."  
  
"Then you are not taken with Nuelen?" He asked, the situation revealing itself to him. "And I will choose to ignore your latter comment, for I could reverse it quite easily." He added teasingly.  
  
"Nay, Nuelen and I are merely friends who decided to seek solitude from the crowd within." Iliana confirmed. "And I thank you for your gracious reprieve, my lord." She leaned forward in an exaggerated and prolonged bow.  
  
"Were you not wearing such a fine garment, I would knock you flat upon our back." Legolas warned.  
  
"You are far too refined to resort to such childish-"  
  
Her words were abruptly cut off when, with a wide sweep of his leg, Legolas kicked Iliana's legs out from under her. Even though she had expected such an action, Iliana was not quick enough to dodge the blow and found herself falling towards the ground. Just before she hit the ground, Iliana felt strong arms catch her and, as fast as she had fallen, she once again was upon solid ground. Looking at her attacker/savior, she shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Childish, perhaps . . ." Legolas mused laughingly.  
  
"But then, I would have it no other way." Iliana assured, offering her arm to him.  
  
"Then that is how I shall remain." He took her arm as they began to leave the terrace.  
  
"Valar have mercy upon Middle Earth." She teased.  
  
"It is not Middle Earth that should be worried." Legolas returned with a gleam in his bright eyes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
They walked in silence through the trees towards Iliana's room. Legolas was unusually quiet and Iliana began to suspect that he knew more than he was letting on. Her dread rose steadily the closer that they got to her room.  
  
"Iliana," Legolas said softly as they reached her room at last. She looked up at him and her heart dropped when she saw the serious look in his eyes. "Please, do not follow me tomorrow, I beg you."  
  
Iliana opened her mouth to respond, but no words found their way out. She swallowed hard and willed herself to speak. "Please," was all that forced itself out in a choking sob.  
  
"I cannot allow you to follow me." He asserted in a firm, but gentle voice. "I will not see you hurt."  
  
"I can protect myself." She countered, her voice slowly returning. "You know that well. I have bested some of the most well trained warriors in our realm! I can fend for myself."  
  
"Iliana, please. Do not make this hard for me."  
  
"I do not wish to make it hard!" She cried. "It shall be easy if you only say yes."  
  
"I know not why you would risk your life to-"  
  
"I fear for you!" She interrupted sharply. As soon as the words left her lips she fell silent in shock at her own outburst. Looking up at him again she continued softly, tying hard to keep her emotions from spilling out. "I know it is silly to fear for your safety, but I do. Something tells me that you will not return when the Council is through."  
  
"Iliana-"  
  
"No, please listen." She stopped him. "You are as a brother to me. I will not loose you."  
  
Legolas turned away from her, his shoulders slumped in sudden weariness. Iliana sighed as she gazed at him in growing despair. She knew he would forbid her to go and she would not be able to stand the sense of defeat. Felling her resolve crumble, she turned towards the door to her room, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She stood unmoving for a moment and then turned her head to look up at Legolas.  
  
"I know I will regret this." He said finally, with a trace of sadness in his voice.  
  
"You cannot mean that-" Iliana started, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise. She could have laughed out loud if it were not for the look in his eyes. The look of fear shone brightly in his normally cheerful eyes. Unable to hold his piercing gaze, Iliana lowered her eyes. "You will not be sorry for your decision. I promise you that I will not be a burden in your company and that no harm shall come to me."  
  
"Is it not I that should be making that promise?" He countered, a small smile gracing his lips, but falling short of his eyes.  
  
"I will not have you feeling responsible for my well-being as well as your own and those of your company." She responded firmly. "You have enough to worry about as it is."  
  
"In that you are right." He sighed. "Now, get some rest. We set out at first light tomorrow morning."  
  
"I will be ready." She said softly. "But, mark my words, Prince of Mirkwood. If you so much as think you can leave without me, you better hope that Lord Elrond is as good a healer as they say he is."  
  
Laughing lightly, he turned to go. Stopping a few feet away, he turned back and smiled up at her. "How is it that I am never able to turn you down?"  
  
"It is part of my charm." Iliana replied cleverly. "And perhaps, my Lord, you are not as strong as you think you are. Consider me to be your one weakness."  
  
"I believe you mean, my one flaw." He teased, ducking as a surprisingly large and heavy hair clip flew towards him.  
  
(A/N: All right...that was a hard chapter to write.I just couldn't finish it {I'm to involved in writing the later part of the story.oops..}. Anyway, I'll try to be good about updates, if you wonderful people will update! Well, until then.) 


End file.
